50 Questions for Feeniris
by msyu1
Summary: A set of questions used for couples. The shipping is Phoenix x Iris.


**Note: All ace attorney series spoiler.**

 **The timeline is after Turnabout Time Traveler.**

 **There are some of my own thinking about this couple.**

P=Phoenix Wright, I=Iris, H=host

1How do you address him/her?

P: Rissy.

I: Feenie.

H: I think you address her "Dollie" before...

P: That's because I didn't know...

2What is your first impression about him/her?

P: She's a little different from what I saw, but maybe that's my imagination.

I: That's the person Dhalia referred to? Seems that he's nice.

3What do you think is the most unforgettable about him/her?

P: Her homemade lunch.

I: When he wore the pink sweater I knitted.

4What do you think of his/her look and stature?

P: I can say very perfect.

I: Although the hairstyle is a little weird, he's so nice.

5What kind of person do you think he/she is?

P: Pure.

I: Reliable.

6Why do you love him/her?

P: At first it was the appearance, but then her implicit personality.

I: Although he's not mature enough, but he will insist on his choice after he makes up his mind.

7What do you want to complain about him/her?

P: So easy to get shy.

I: Sometimes Feenie is a little stubborn.

8How is your relationship now?

P: We're preparing for the wedding.

I: But now it is same as married, not only doing housework but also taking care of Trucy.

H: After all, it's so many years.

I: During those seven years, Feenie said that he worried about something happening, so we just kept contact but didn't do anything further.

P: Later I had Edgeworth's request and something to do with Maya, so I don't have time for anything else.

I: I heard that Feenie had one case related to wedding, and then he thought about me.

P: Rissy, it has been 15 years since we first met each other. This time, we won't miss each other.

I: Feenie...

9Are you satisfied with the relationship?

P/I: Yes.

H: Do you get along with Trucy?

P: Well, Trucy always says about "new Mommy", so she's so happy about that.

I: Trucy is so intelligent. I felt so surprised that she accepted me so fast.

P: Even faster than she called me "Daddy".

H: So how about Mr. Justice?

P: It depends on him. Thalassa has already met Apollo and Trucy, so they would know about that.

I: I heard he's Feenie's subordinate. I feel that Feenie is more sober.

H: Well, Mr. Justice is Trucy's half brother.

I: It can't be...! So Feenie is his...

P: At least, Apollo and Trucy are more intimate to each other.

10What do other people think of you two?

P: Mostly bless us, although it took me so long to persuade Pearls.

I: Before that, Feenie got coutless slaps!

11What do you like him/her to say to you?

P: Feenie, you are the person I can rely on.

I: Your lunch is still so delicious!

12Do you have any anniversaries of important events? How do you celebrate that?

P: Well, I planned to celebrate it when we dated for a year, but that thing happened...

I: When we met again five years later, we just recognized each other. After all, at that time, we...

13Just tell me what will you do on birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas and New Year's Day.

P: Birthday is for the celebration with a few friends. Valentine's Day is for Rissy to share gifts. Christmas is time for a big surprise. New Year's Day is for a new start.

I: At least I hope someone remember my birthday. I will stay with Feenie in Valentine's Day. Christmas is the time to give Trucy gifts. New Year's Day is for everyone to make a wish.

14What do you feel happy when you are together?

P: When I eat lunch with Rissy.

I: When Feenie wear the scarf I knitted.

15How is the occasion like when you confess your love?

P: Well, we fell in love at first sight.

I: Feenie just said that we first met in court, and he wanted to date me.

16What will you do if he/she is hurt or ill?

P: I will take her to hospital.

I: I will take care of his life.

17What he/she does makes you unhappy?

P: When she suddenly gets shy.

I: When his room is such a mess.

18How do you deal with your quarrels and conflicts?

P: We hardly ever quarrel, and we apologize each time after that.

I: If there is some conflicts, that's because I'm so easy to get shy.

19Do you live together now? If you do, who does the housework?

P: We live together for some time.

I: As for housework, mainly I do it.

H: That's the same as my expectation.

I: Well, sometimes Feenie helps to clean the toilet.

20Do you have rivals in love?

P: Larry seems to have that feeling to Rissy, but he never does something too far when he knew it.

I: Pearls always thought I was the rival in love for Maya, but Feenie only has romantic feeling on me.

H: You two are so fit for each other.

21How will you deal with rivals in love or someone dubious to him/her?

P: I will ask about it if necessary, but I will not cross my bottom line.

I: I believe Feenie will deal with it.

22Will you love someone similar to his/her look or personality(aka "Love me, love my dog.")?

P: Maybe not. I will never forget that devil.

I: That fraud...I never like him.

23What will you do if he/she feels jealous?

P: I will explain everything clearly.

I: I never do something like that.

24What weakness do he/she expose from you?

P: What I did during our date.

I: Feenie will never do that.

25What do you feel if he/she wears women's clothes?(Well, I think this question is made for two men as couple.)

26Where do you want to go together?

P: People Park.

I: Ivy University. It has been a while to go there.

27What will you do if you see him/her sleeping near you?

P: I want to protect her. She experienced so many tragic things.

I: I don't want to wake Feenie up.

28What will you do if he/she is unhappy?

P: I will go back to Hazakura Temple.

I: I will ask what's happening and never make Feenie sad.

29What will you do if your relationship is obstructed?

P: That was when I was disbarred.

I: It was. I didn't know that Feenie had a daughter.

H: So did you contact often during those seven years?

P: At first I sometimes went to the detention center, then we mostly sent letters. Sometimes we called each other.

I: Just what Feenie says. But I cannot get too far from Hazakura Temple.

P: After I got disbarred, I didn't want other people to worry about me too much, so I didn't contact my friends.

30Do you cry for him/her?Why is that?

P: Well...only once. That's when I found "Dollie" was not the person I thought she was.

I: I'm sorry...

P: No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself.

I: As for me, that was when Feenie fell into the river, I didn't know anything about him, and Laurice said that he passed away.

P: What? Larry said something like that?

I: Well, at least he found Mr. Edgeworth, so that's not so bad.

31If you lose him/her?

P: I think I lost her once, and I thought she betrayed me.

I: I never imagined something like that to happen. Fortunately, it's over.

32What will you do if someone provokes/insults/hurts him/her?

P: I will do my best to protect her.

I: I will support Feenie.

33Have you felt ashamed when facing him/her?

P: Once we met Larry during our date, and Rissy turned away and never said anything.

H: So later Larry thought Iris as his girlfriend? Is that fine?

P: He changes his girlfriend more often than his job, and every time he got dumped by his girlfriend, didn't he?

H: Do you have such experience, Iris?

I: Feenie once sneezed when eating lunch, and got the food everywhere.

H: And you made the lunch, didn't you?

P: Well, Rissy's lunch is still so delicious.

34What physical contact do you want from him/her?

P: Hug and kiss.

I: (blush) Just hold my hand.

35If you can use a color to describe him/her, what color will you use?

P: The same color as cherry blossom.

I: Blue, same as the color of Feenie's suits.

36If using animal as metaphor, what do you think he/she is?

P: Rabbits.

I: Hedgehog.

H: Isn't that because of the hairstyle?

37What will you do if he/she turns to that animal one day?

P: Just raise her.

I: So do I.

38What clothes do you think make him/her beautiful?

P: The clothes she's wearing now is so beautiful.

I: It's still when he wears the blue suits. It seems that he changes so much.

H: Iris, how do you think of the clothes he was wearing in those seven years?

I: Well, I felt that he hid something, but I still like him wearing suits more.

39When do you think him/her most charming?

P: When she's making meals.

I: When Feenie is in court, defending his client.

40What will you do if he/she gets drunk?

P: Rissy will never drink alcohol.

I: Sometimes Feenie drinks grape juice, but he hardly ever drinks alcohol.

H: So you never experience something like that?

I: At that time, I helped to get Feenie back to his bed.

41Do you think you are similar to or different from him/her?

P: We are different, because family and personality.

I: When we knew each other at first, I felt we were similar, but now everything's so different.

42If he/she does something wrong, what will you do to make a punishment?

P: Just say never do that next time.

I: Apology is fine. I don't need to do anything else.

43Is he/she your first love? Does his/her past love experience affect your relationship?

P: Yes.

I: But Dhalia is too mean.

P: So I didn't know it for five years, but fortunately I found her in my past.

H: So does those things affect your relationship with Maya, Mr. Wright?

P: Maya...she just said, "I don't know you have a girlfriend, Nick. I never know about that." But we are still the same.

I: Mystic Maya is so kind. Feenie and she do experience a lot.

44Do you have significant difference in age, height or status? Do you mind that difference?

I: Just I couldn't tell the truth at that time, and Feenie didn't know anything.

P: I won't mind that. You've experienced so much.

45What will you do if he/she betrays you?

P: Maybe we will never see each other again, like last time.

I: I...I will forget everything about Feenie, since we are not...

P: I don't want something like that to happen again.

I: Feenie...

46Can you try to act as a spoiled child to him/her?

P: Rissy, you don't need to work too hard.

I: Feenie, Trucy gave me this today.

47Have you kissed before?What was the occasion of your first kiss?

I: (flush) Well, we did.

H: When was that?

P: That was so many years ago, when we dated for three months.

I: Um, Feenie...

H: (I'd better move on.)

48Do you still want to get together in the future with him/her?

P/I: Yes.

49How important is he/she to you?

I: Well, he's so important that I can sacrifice my own life.

P: She's the one that I will never forget.

50Do you love him/her?

P/I: Yes, I do.

 **Note: Those words below are just my own thoughts.**

 **I feel that Phoenix has more romantic feelings to Iris, not Maya.**

 **I think Maya has feeling to Phoenix, but Phoenix only sees her as younger sister.**

 **I think Iris fits Phoenix better, because she is the only girlfriend Phoenix has, and she will accept Trucy and take care of her well.**


End file.
